Diamond Phoenix Slayer Magic (Copy)
Diamond Phoenix Slayer Magic (金剛石の滅鵬魔法, Kongōseki no Metsuchō Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and finally, one of the Phoenix Slayer Magic styles that grants the wielders of its power the ability to transform the physiology of their body into a , an extremely powerful type of legendary creature that are a long-lived bird associated with flames and cyclically regenerated or reborn. In case of Diamond Phoenix Slayer Magic, its practitioners are able to utilize the element of , the hardest known natural material on the , as their main weapon, which made them known as the one of the most powerful representors of Phoenix Slayer Magic. Because of their power, reputation and quite remarkable activity, the users of Diamond Phoenix Slayer Magic are often called as the Adamantine Phoenix Slayers ( , Daiyamondo Fenikkusu Sureiyā lit. Indestructible Gemstone Phoenix-Destroying Magicians). Description Spells Basic Spells *'Diamond Phoenix's Diamond Step' (金剛鵬の金剛歩, Kongōhō no Kongōho) *'Diamond Phoenix's Scream' (金剛鵬の悲鳴, Kongōhō no Himei) *'Diamond Phoenix's Spear' (金剛鵬の槍, Kongōhō no Yari) *'Diamond Phoenix's Plumes' (金剛鵬の羽, Kongōhō no Hane) *'Diamond Phoenix's Pillar' (金剛鵬の柱, Kongōhō no Hashira) *'Diamond Phoenix's Sword' (金剛鵬剣, Kongōhōken) *'Diamond Phoenix's Hard Fist' (金剛鵬の剛拳, Kongōhō no Gōken) *'Diamond Phoenix's Diving' (金剛鵬の飛落, Kongōhō no Hiraku) *'Diamond Phoenix's Weaponry' (金剛鵬の兵器, Kongōhō no Heiki) *'Diamond Phoenix's Shield' (金剛鵬の盾, Kongōhō no Tate) *'Diamond Phoenix's Wall' (金剛鵬の壁, Kongōhō no Heki) Intermediate Spells *'Diamond Rise' ( , Daiyamondo Raizu lit. Majestic Phoenix Cindering Power Amplification: Crazy Diamond Suit) Advanced Spells Alternative Modes Diamond-Nature Conquest Power-Up Boosters *'Phoenix Force' ( , Fenikkusu Fōsu lit. The Power of Phoenix): Phoenix Force is the most advanced state that an ordinary Phoenix Slayer is capable of taking upon - it can be seen as the equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Dragon Force in that both are powered-up forms and essentially transform the wielder of the Slayer Magic into the creature their magic was created to kill in the first place. In terms of physical changes, a Phoenix Slayer in Phoenix Force gains feather-like markings on their face as well as talon like nails on their fingers and toes. More coming soon… Trivia *Actually, Diamond Phoenix Slayer Magic was supposed to be the first Phoenix Slayer Magic out of the author’s magical roster, yet he was absent for a while and later created blood-based version of the said Magic. Because of this, it also may be considered as the author’s attempts to remind and revamp his previous ideas into something new and more interesting, than it was. *The infobox picture is a reference to the several things. First of all, it refers to the s; blue diamond is known as a type of diamond with a blue colour and seems to be quite valuable in jewelry, and the diamond is actually an element of this Phoenix Slayer Magic. Second, the depicted bird is actually a hawk, but since the hawk and the phoenix are both birds, the author seemed this a quite original feature. Finally, the bird in the picture is adorned with jewelry, and diamond also serves as a jewelry, as it was mentioned before. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic